Revenge of a Socialite
by dangerette
Summary: A typical who done it mystery. After her father's murder, detective Sakura Kinomoto is called into the case. Despite the elitous past she thought she had escaped, Sakura must endour re-unitement with her old flame, Syaoran and society's rich and famous.
1. Chapter 1

_Revenge of A Socialite _

_Summary: Detective Kinomoto promised herself she would never return to the corrupt life of elites she once lived. But when her father is murdered, she is called in to handle the case, even if that meant she'll be rekindled with an old flame. Question is: who is the murderer?_

…_Fujitaka Kinomoto sat in the private office at his grand mansion. The man is always at work, despite his over concerning son, Touya, who no matter what never seemed to seize to criticise his father's health issues from lack of rest. A sigh drawled from his lips as Fujitaka opens yet another contract file that had just been signed that day. It seemed that his company was rising in profits, though the media tends to not put it that way. __Who actually believe those sad saps anyways? Their idea of a story is to publish false articles decorated by lies, but perceived to be true. Such nonsense!' _The bitter thought ran through his mind like a shot of electricity running through a wire circuit.

Fujitaka's head snapped instantly to the phone at the corner of the desk, which rang a surprisingly loud shrill. Who could be ringing at this hour? But with a quick glance at the screen that showed the caller ID, Fujitaka realised it was his head body guard calling. Quickly, his hand reached to answer the phone.

"Hello, Shiroi. Is anything the matter?" Fujitaka's oh so calm voice remarked concern towards the person on the other end.

"Oh, yes sir. I just wanted to say that you have a visitor," then in a knowing voice, he said, "One of your ladies."

That's right, every Thursday Fukitaka would have a particular 'meeting.' But it'd always be at his office at work. Something was not right. The agency never knew of his address, so how did they manage to find where he lived. _Hmmm… maybe they finally realised my true identity, despite the false name I've been using. Well, I was disappointed to have had to cancel on them tonight, guess it wouldn't hurt if I had a quickie._

"Yes, ok. Send her up, to my study room." with that said, Fujitaka hanged up the phone, and retrieved it back to its rightful place. He made sure not to say the bedroom, for his wife, Nedishiko was fast asleep. He didn't want to bother her, after all.

Meanwhile awaiting his visitor, the 50 year old man preceded to collect the contracts back into the right files, making sure to put everything away, so nothing was out of place. All the important files were placed in the safe, where as the insignificant contracts were just locked in the draws. With that done, the middle aged man walked towards his cabinet stand on the far right of his office, placed solely on the wall . He peered into the cabinet to choose out of many mixtures of wine that were protected by a glass cover. Finally his eyes settled on one, therefore he unlocked the glass cabinet in-order to get his selected wine.

A few minutes later, after Fujitaka managed to get the wine open, and was now pouring the liquid substance into the two cups from earlier. A knock was heard from the door, which diverted the man's attention, in which his excitement turned into quick anticipation.

"Come in," commanded Fujitaka. Then the door knob turned, as if taking its time, finally caused a click, which in affective opened the door. A small, slim figure dressed in a black satin silk hoody quietly enters the study room. Her head was bowed so to keep face unknown. Though the door was now closed, the figure chose to remain there. Confused, for Fujitaka had never had a girl who've stayed in one place, unwilling to remove from its spot. _It's probably her first time. _He thought, brushing it aside, he approached the hooded figure, two half full champagne glasses in each of his hands. He stretched his left arm out so to offer the girl a drink. But this did not change her still stance that seemed firmly placed in that exact spot.

The two stood opposite each other, both not moving. Fujitaka's uncertainty finally evident in his facial expression. As if aware of this, the girl began to unbutton her silk gown, separating its covered entity, revealing a pale white female figure that was dressed in nothing but pleasurable black stockings and lingerie. _Now this is what I'm talking about. _Thought Fujitaka as he began to undo his belt. But then realisation dawned on him when the girl finally removes her hood. The face was recognisable, of course. Yet again the man was faced with confusion. "what the-" but his sentence was cut short for the girl had jabbed a knife straight into his heart. Perfectly that she persisted to not touch any arteries while she was at it. Making this a clean death; no blood was shed. Her lips twisted into a curve, which quickly converted into a wicked smeary snicker that was low but echoed throughout the room. The surprised look remained plastered on the old man's face, but his still eyes evidently expressed his lifeless body's soul slowly departing.

"Finally, I have my revenge. Finally, you get what you truly deserve. FINALLY, YOUR SICKENING PRESENCE WON'T HAUNT ME ANYMORE!" the voice screeched in a spiteful disgusting manner, obviously pleased with her previous act.

Footsteps sounded in the hallways, which snaps the woman out of her happy blissful moment. "Who is that?" it was a man's voice.

"Oh my gosh! Touya! I can't let him see me," the figure glanced around the room, until her sight rested on an open window. As quickly and instantly, the figure climbs out the window. It's appearance disappeared just as quickly as the amount of time it spent in the room.

In the far off distance a loud angry cry could be heard, as the following man was meat with his dead father's body. "NOOOOOOO!"

….

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing on my bedside table. I groaned, for this was the first time my phone had managed to wake me up. I let the ringing continue, leaving it for my answer phone to pick it up instead. When it finally stopped ringing, I sighed in an act of relief, returning back to my beautiful slumber. But unfortunately for me, the person ringing didn't seem to want to give me the light of day, for the annoying phone began ringing again. After three rings I finally gave up, pulling my hands from underneath the covers to pick up the shrieking object beside me.

"WHAT?!" I said menacingly.

"Sakura…" that's Touya's voice. Something is wrong, he sounds sad.

"Oh, hello," I said to my only brother and sibling in the world, that I hadn't had any contact from since about 8 years ago. This must be very serious then. So I got my body to an upright position. "What is it?"

"It's dad," he began, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Whatever he's done, Touya, it has nothing to do with me." I know I'm being bitter, but its not my business. No matter what's happened to him, he probably deserved it in the end.

"He's dead!" Spat Touya. His angry outburst surprised me, and in an instant, a ward of emotions rushed through my mental and physical aspects. I could hear sobbing. Was I crying? No! I'll never cry for that bastard! Realisation kicked in when it finally dawned on me that it was coming from the other line. _Touya… _

I thought sympathetically. No matter what dad does, or ever did, Touya always saw him as a major hero. As if taking my silence to continue, Touya explained the situation to me. "He was murdered this morning around 2:30 am. I found his body in his study room. The figure managed to escape before I could confront it. From Shiroi's explanation of killer, and the evidence the police gathered from the room, they believe it was a female who killed him." The sobbing never seized to stop though, Touya balled his tears down the phone into my ears.

The sympathy I once held for the man quickly switched into exasperated bother. Why should I care? Whatever happened to Fujitaka is obviously something he deserved! The man was such an evil person! I can't believe mother, and brother for putting up with him. By accepting his treacherous ways they practically encouraged him in his evil actions.

"And you're telling me because…" I said, as if trying to gather a reasonable explanation. Despite the fact that the dead man was my blood relative, sperm donor. Whatever you people want to call it! But I would never call him father! Then there wasn't any use to me why Touya was giving me this sort of information. As if I asked for it anyways.

My long period-time awaited brother, who I have not seen for approximately 8 years gasped out of shock. "I can't believe you, Sakura! How can you be so cruel?" How dare he SNAP at me! I dejected.

"Excuse me!" now I am definitely awake. I allowed my mind to automatically switch into argument action mode. "Have you forgotten the way he treated me… US?! I know you haven't, Touya! But yet you and mom still act like everything is PERFECT! Remember, denial is always the first step into overcoming your problems! All of us couldn't take the way Fujitaka behaved towards us. After what he did, Touya, I thought enough was enough."

"Yes, so you're way of 'overcoming your problems' was by running away! You lied to dad that you was planning to go away to university. Though he was for you going to University, Sakura, he never wanted you to move out. Furthermore, you never actually confronted dad, you just walked out, proud of yourself, if I remember carefully." Touya's declaration brought back memories into my mind, that all those years of ridding them had gone down the drain, for here they were now flooding back as if they were never gone in the first place. But that not all of was true.

"No Touya. That's not all of it. I never told you the full story," I sighed to prepare myself for the confession I had only dreamed of ever having. "I did confront dad, about University and about…" as if contemplating for a while, I finally say it "…Syaoran."

For the second time that morning shock was writing all over Touya's voice through the man's heavy gasp that travelled through the phone and into Sakura's ears. Syaoran Li is the son and heir to Li enterprise and the very popular Li Clan. They were also the Kinomoto's sworn rivals, for Fujitaka completely rejected to have any relations with that family and their business. At the time it was ruled by Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother. Her attitudes towards the Kinomotos was also as mutual a despise as Fujitaka's. But that didn't stop Sakura and Syaoran from having their secret affair behind the two people's backs. It was incredibly difficult, for the bodyguards and 24 hour security the two were placed under only made things more complex. If they were caught by any of their body guards, bribery was used in-order to keep them quiet. The only people who really knew of their affair was their whole family, apart from the said parents. For they needed the trust of their family to commence their affairs. What made matters worse was the arranged marriage Yelan made for Syaoran. At the time, he was engaged to a Meilin Rea, but now, I don't know… In-order for Syaoran to inherit his family fortune, he'd have to be married first.

"What did he do?" Touya finally asked after a long period of silence. But I continued to remain quiet on my end. "Sakura?" Touya was insisting for an answer.

A tear ran down my face, and just as quickly, I wiped it away. "He exiled me from the family." Another few moments of silence, which Sakura saw was Touya's sign for me to continue. "I walked into his office that last day to show him my acceptance letter at UCL in London, England. He was not happy, because it wasn't any of the Universities he selected for me to go to. I told him that to go to this Uni was like my life long dream. We got into a big argument because of that. And then later I blurted it out. I said how he was an incompetent father, especially one who sort to control every aspect of his children's lives," I shuddered at this point. "I remember the chilled reaction of my skin from the hard hit of his backhand, which caused a red mark on my cheeks."

"That's why you never looked at me when you was leaving," said Touya, in realisation.

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Then how did you tell him about Li?" asked Touya, whose interests were completely on my story.

"Because he hit me, I told him that I was never scared of him in the first place. And that his threats had no affect on me, because of his complete ignorance towards me and Li's affairs. The look on his face when I said that was so scary, it chilled me to my socks. But I didn't let him get the satisfaction of seeing me scared. So, he turns his back on me and says that I am no longer a member of his family, that from that day onwards, Fujitaka has no daughter, and if he did, she was dead to him." Everything went silent again, even the clock on my wall seemed to have muted its tick-tick sounds.

"I didn't know that even happened," sighed Touya. He sounds fed up. Well its too late for that, because the man his feelings are currently directed towards, is no longer alive. _Touya, you daddy's boy. _I thought mockingly. _Like you'd ever get the courage to confront Fujitaka no matter what chances you got. _"Look Sakura," his voice grabbed my attention again. "I just want to invite you to his funeral. It's your choice if you want to come. The police say that they'll keep hold of the body until the investigation is closed. I was actually going to ask you to detect father's case, but I'm guessing I'd be getting a declination in-reply. So I won't bother."

"Hmmm… you know so well," did humour just escape my lips? Wow, I must miss my big brother so much. I've been alone for so long now, that the thought of someone else's company feels slightly comforting for the first time in a while.

"Haha," Touya's sarcastic laugh brings a smiles to my lips. "Well I have to go, mother's been asleep throughout this whole ordeal. It's a surprise who she can sleep this long! Well take care, Sakura." the line was dead after a quick second later, but I didn't let go of the object placed on my ear. _Bye. _I thought. _I miss you so much big brother. _even with the endless tone of a dead phone-call , I couldn't bring myself to say what was in my mind and my heart.

Finally after a while, I finally bring myself to put the phone back on the receiver and I proceed to put myself back under my covers so to recover some last minute sleep with the time I had left before I my alarm clock goes off. But just when I did that, the phone starts ringing again.

_Oh God! Did he forget something? I thought I told him I'm not interested! _

Anger shot through my veins as I reluctantly picked up the phone on my beside table for the second time this morning.

"Hello?!" I practically barked into my mouthpiece at whoever it was on the other end.

"Detective Kinomoto?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, this is her."

"This is sergeant Yanakiwa Shinaku, and I'm calling you in regards to the Kinomoto case." said the man.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked. They must know that I obviously have nothing to do with it.

"Since you're the only detective who knows Mr. Kinomoto very well, we was hoping you could lead us in his case." I was silent, I could not gather my voice enough to reject the man. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes I am," I said, regaining my composure. "I'm sorry but I'll have to decline this investigation."

"I don't think you understood me very well. This case is very important to us for it holds some financial and economic sources behind it. Therefore your knowledge is highly significant to us. Basically Miss Kinomoto, we are not asking you, we're telling you. Starting from today, you have been placed head of this case. Conclusively, no other case will be assigned to you without my consent," and with that said, an instant endless tone rang through Sakura's right ear. Sakura was left speechless, her jaw opening and closing like a gawking gold fish.

Well as you can see, after a very long time, I'm back. This time I've taken a turn in the genres I usually write. This idea came to me months ago, but I never knew how to start it. Well I hope you liked it and don't forget to R&R. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Discovery

I couldn't possibly go back to sleep after that indescribable phone-call! What on Earth was he thinking anyways, putting me in-charge of the whole case? I know it is a written policy that no matter what, under any circumstances, that any police officer should be excluded from any case that they maybe connected to. For example, blood relative, close friend or colleague, which can and should prevent you're involvement in the case. However, despite this, for some menacing reason, this over-powered and arrogant sergeant thinks it is fine to place me in charge of the whole thing! My head swirled in confusion because of my twitchy state caused by my previous phone-call. Is this even necessary? My mind was restless, and the beginning hours of my day-off was already ruined anyways. I debated with myself for a while on whether to confront this so called Sergeant Yanikawa or whatever his name was?

I staggered out of bed and swamped some trousers from the dirty laundry into my half clothed body, that before, only consisted of a big t-shirt and panties. After I jumped into my boots I left my flat, preparing myself as I proceeded off to the police station. Through every step, my rage inflated within me. My hands began to shake uncontrollably, so I tightened my palm into a fist in-order to regain some composure of myself. But as soon as I made it to the station, I lost all control. Barging through the entrance, my feet heavily marched towards the Sergeant's office. The sergeant I had never heard of until today. The sergeant who has so willingly placed my life in hell.

As I reached his office, I barged right in. I didn't care if he was already in a meeting. I didn't care that his secretary was trying her hardest to keep me from further actions. All of that was a blur. In fact, when I pushed his wooden, brown painted, smooth office door wide open, the only things crossing through my mind was 'Who the fuck do you THINK you are?'

The sergeant instantly shot up from his seat, impulsively to my dramatic entering. His eyes flared glares in my direction but I didn't quiver one little bit. You could almost say it was I who was more intimidating.

"What is the cause of this, Miss Kinomoto?" he asked, though I had not spoken yet.

"You!" I spat. "For a sergeant of our bureau, you'd think you of all people would know that it's against police policy and the law to involve any officer or detective in a case especially if they have possible relations to the victims or suspects!" With that said, the guest who was in the meeting with my over ruling sergeant got up from his seat. I gasped upon recognition of who he was.

"Hello, Sakura," said the silver head man.

"Y-Y-Y- Yukito?" I practically stammered, loosing all anger that was building inside of me.

"Yes, dear, it is me." This was unbelievable. What was he doing here of all people? The question automatically disappeared as I rushed over to the man in-order to embrace him in a long awaited hug.

Yukito is my brother and I most trusted friend. We all grew up together and we know absolutely everything about each other. We were called the four musketeers in High School, including Tomoyo of course. She got an art scholarship and transferred to our school, where she meat her husband Eriol. It would've been five but Eriol was a very trusted friend to Syaoran. Who was the sworn enemy at the time. My excitement was soon turned into anguish as I willingly reminisced on the spot of my childhood past. Though I'm too stubborn to admit it, but I do miss everyone in Tomeoda. After all, they did play important roles in my life. Especially Yukito, my first crush but always a loyal friend. I smiled when upon remembering the time I confessed my feelings to him, however was turned down. He said there was someone else I love but I'm too arrogant to admit it. That felt like a hit in the stomach, but nonetheless I didn't let it affect me too much. Though I cried about it, surprisingly, the only person who could console me at the time was none other than thee Syaoran Li. That was when things changed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Yukito as we left the station. Despite police policies, it turns out the Sergeant and the league authorities from other police bureaus in Japan all came to a written agreement through a contract that it is best I serve as head director of the case. If I fail to do so, then they would remove my badge from me, and all my hard work would be thrown down the drain. My badge reminded me that I was capable of achieving things fairly without my father's money and frightening influence of course. And that I'm to leave for Tomeoda tomorrow morning. My plane ticket and hotel had already been sorted out for me.

Yukito seemed to hesitate for a little while, his face became sceptical, as if he was debating with himself on what he should say. "Touya told me to check up on the case." he cheerfully said. However, his high spirited cheerfulness sent a lurch through my stomach upon my brother's name. Something is not right. Why would Yukito be smiling when he was asked to do a devastated task which related to my all of a sudden, deceased father. It finally dawned on me that Yukito must be hiding something, because he is the kind of person who can easily make you think and feel positive, especially in a negative situation. But I suppressed my query for the time being.

"O, ok. That makes sense," I lied. Of course it didn't. I did criminology in university. I should be able to read a suspect's every response during questioning in-order to detect whether they were lying or not. But one thing I was sure about is that I'm not willing to let this slide easily. I allowed Yukito to walk me back to my flat, calling him up for some lunch, considering his appetite must've redeveloped due to the absence of eating. Considering this is Yukito, whose eating habits consists of an every hour meal, it doesn't take a genius to know that this man really loves his food. I smiled at the remembrance. Even time couldn't keep us apart.

Yukito and I conversed for a little while on things we missed about each other. But we never brought up the 'Fujitaka' topic. It was mentally forbidden, well in my presence, my flat, under my roof it was. Turns out the man is now married with a wife of two years, and they're expecting a baby on the way. At least someone's life is going quite well. I was very happy for Yukito, and told him I'll try my hardest to make it to the baby's christening, since I couldn't make it to the wedding.

After Yukito left, I diverted my activities for that evening on my packing alone. The flight is expected to be short, considering I'm only flying to another city. Nonetheless, I absolutely despite flying! Makes me feel sick all the time. Imagine how I felt on the trip to England and back. That was definitely NOT lovely. But lucky for me I can sleep in for a while, because my flight will not leave until 1:30pm.

Tomeoda Town

It is now 6:00pm, and I have just arrived in Tomeoda Airport. I make a struggling haste to grab my heavy suitcase, then proceeded towards the exit. It was so busy, I never expected it to be like this. After all, Tomeoda was always known for its small town, quiet and serene atmosphere. But now it looks a lot like Tokyo, so busy, crowded and a bit noisy due to loud vehicles and people arguing and shouting at each other about certain disagreements. At least it would be easy getting used to its society again since it doesn't seem too different from Tokyo. I scampered straight to the road, dragging my small-wheeled and black suitcase along with me. I waved my hand frantically to get the attention of the taxi driver, who was driving in my direction. He obviously noticed me straight away because it didn't take him long to park the car at the curb next to me.

The taxi driver rolls down the passenger window and then asks me, "Where to miss?"

"Can you please take me to Sharon Singer's hotel: Modern, please?" I asked. The driver promptly nod his head, taking a very long good look at my appearance. Spotting a hoody and straight leg black jeans, with a grey vest underneath. He seemed to like what he saw because he smirked triumphantly. While he kept his gaze on me, I noted his facial features, just in case he intends on doing something to me. It was a procedure that has always stuck with me, especially because of the many rape and murdering cases I've handled over the past few years now. He had many old aged marks on his face, his lips were wide and dirty brown. And when he smiled, they revealed tobacco infested teeth that were evidently affected by his smoking habits. Additionally, his hair cupped in a white baseball cap stuck out from the sides, and appeared to be uncombed, however I couldn't estimate how long though.

"Get in, and I'll take you there," he motioned towards the back seat. "That's quite a posh place, for somebody like you."

I was trying desperately to avoid a conversation with this apparently perverted man. "Yep, very posh." I said simply, not giving away any signs of emotional interests in what he had to say.

"O, ok," obviously getting the drift, he cut the rest of the conversation from anything else through out the rest of the ride. Great, silence is what I really need right now. I thought, proud of myself. I'm not here for pleasure but mainly business. Everyone, including this unknown driver, needs to understand that.

As soon as I arrived at the hotel, I went straight to the entrance, the luggage guy taking my suitcase from my hand, a bit too cheerfully as well. The receptionist gave me my room key, which was room number 403. I remember this hotel a bit too well. I wonder if she even remembers me. "Um, excuse me?" I said to the receptionist, turning back around to face her.

"Yes ma'am?" she sweetly replied, smiling her perfect teeth at me.

"Is Sharon around?" I asked, curious about my old friend's whereabouts.

"No ma'am, she doesn't come in on Mondays. But if you leave you're name at the reception with me, I'll make sure she receives it."

I shook my head, though disappointed. "That's all right. I'll just hope to bump into her or something. I'm sure I will." and with that, I made my way towards my room, entering the open elevator at the ground floor. If Sharon is busy, then I shouldn't bother her. She was one of my old friends from high school. My first friend who stuck with me, despite Syaoran's bullying who caused the entire student body to despise me. But as soon as they realised who my older brother and good friend was, they're attitudes instantly changed. Sharon was a major beauty though. With her long lengthy brown hair that went way past her shoulders and down her back. Her slim tall figure always managed to stick out that you can easily recognise her from afar. She had blue eyes, which many people thought was unusual for a brunette. Even me, with my green emeralds, I guess that was one of the reasons why Syaoran fell in love with me. His favourite colour being green and all. But Sharon was always a beauty, she had a big crush on my older brother throughout high school. Somehow I thought my brother felt the same way, but nothing ended up happening between the two. And until this day, I've never stopped wondering why that was so.

I reached my hotel room in minutes with the luggage guy not leaving my side. It is his job to help take the guests luggage's to their rooms. I opened my hotel room and left the door ajar for the luggage guy to bring my suitcase inside for me. As soon as he left, the phone on the bedside table in my room began to ring. I walked right up to it, wondering whether or not I should pick it up, since its most likely to be my supervisor, the pisshead sergeant himself. Despite my anger towards the man, I finally picked up the phone, ready to snap at the man at any given moment.

"What?" I said so rudely to the person on the other side.

"Why hello Sakura," said a recognisable male voice. "I'm guessing you didn't manage to lose that passionate witty character of yours then?"

My eyes widened to the size of sorcerers, ready to burst out of its sockets. "Who is this?" Though I knew too well who I was talking to. But it can't hurt to be sure, right?

"My, my," he said, tauntingly, almost melancholy and sarcastic, but never rude. "I can't believe you've forgotten my voice already, _Cheeriful." My nickname, the one he gave me, I haven't heard it in such a long time. I almost lost all control upon hearing it, that it sent shivers down my spine, and there was nothing I could do about it. The way he makes me feel is like he takes my powers from me, but holds me up before the weakness I feel for him could make me fall. _

"_Syoa-"_

"_That's my name, don't wear it out," he laughed full heartedly. The sudden state my body was acting in made me finally realise how much he meant to me. Though I shut him out of my life, but I had no choice. There's no escaping Fujitaka unless I did what I did. I left that life behind in-order to escape the hell Fujitaka biologically placed me in. "How was you're flight?" he asked. How did he know? My thought was cut off by his next statement. "I really missed you, Sakura." he never uses my real name unless he's being serious. "We should catch up. Please have dinner with me tonight. We could have it at Singer's so you won't have to go too far. Just prepare your perfect pretty self for our date."_

"_Um… I-" I practically stammered, but he never gave me a chance to decline his offer._

"_Then that is settled. I'll pick you up at 9 sharp," and with that he hung up, without awaiting a reply. Guess I must prepare myself for dinner with the emancipating business man, Syaoran Li, who was also my past lover as well as the leader of the infamous Li Clan._

_The rectangular digital clock now reads 8:30pm on the bedside table. My clothes were sprung everywhere because I couldn't decide on what was appropriate to wear to dinner tonight. But settling for some straight leg black trousers, not jeans this time, and a white blouse. I waited patiently for my 'date' to pick me up. With only a half an hour to go, I decided to finally look over the case file Yanikawa's assistant gave to me after my outburst yesterday. _

_It says the heart was penetrated first with a sword, then smoothly slashed with experienced swordsmanship. I began drawing my motives to the conclusion that the killer knew exactly what she was doing and was precisely prepared to murder Fujitaka with just one move. And that move was chosen wisely, apparently to the statements written in the file and evidence drawn from the crime scene. To me it was looking like a revenge tactic, someone getting their own back in-order to settle some score. Or in other cases, to settle a psychological distress caused by the victim himself. _

_A knock at the door brought me out of my train of thoughts and back to reality. I looked at the clock, but it only said 8:50pm. He is always early, as usual. I began walking to the door, checking myself in the mirror as I passed by my dressing table. _

"_Who is it?" I asked, my figure remained behind the door so not to seem too eager. _

"_Room service," replied a voice, the accent sounded very American, but I wasn't too sure. _

_I hastily opened the door, confused as to why this person was standing at my door. "I did not order room service-" I gasped upon the face in front of me, cutting my own sentence off. His russet coloured eyes confidently meat my emerald orbs in a familiar connection. _

"_Hello, Cheeriful," his eyes twinkled along with his smile. There, dressed in a black very expensive designer suit was Syaoran Li, one of the most handsome, powerful, business men in Asia. _

_I smiled back, more nervous than usual. Yet again he has managed to strike my guards down whenever his beautifully sculptured face desired to. "Hi, Li."_

"_Oh, please, call me Syaoran. It'll be like old times," he said, giving his arm for mine to wrap around it. _

"_Ok, fine, Syaoran," I did not try my best to hide the devastation in my voice. I strictly wanted this trip to be business, and now here I am mixing it with pleasure. What is wrong with me some times? I mentally slapped myself. _

_Syaoran took me to the hotel's 4 star restaurant. We had dinner and conversed about old times. I really missed him, that I have to admit to myself, but never to him. _

"_So how is Meilin, your wife?" I said out of the blue. I couldn't help but wonder about the girl Syaoran's mother and the Clan arranged for him to marry._

"_Well, she's not my wife, Sakura. Just a mere acquaintance now." he said, but my piercing stare longed for him to carry on, so he did. "After you left I realised that another woman wouldn't do. Though I did try dating a couple of times to see how things would've been like if we weren't together, and to try get over you. But it was never easy, and not to mention completely unsuccessful. So I explained to my mother and she understood, and encouraged to tell the Clan elders as well. So I did. They tried to give me an ultimatum, that if I fail to marry then the Clan would not be mine. After reminding them that I was the only one in our family capable to carry on the Li name and the Clan's very requisite and respected reputation, they had no other choice but to just give it to me with no strings attached. Provided I remain absolutely loyal to the Clan of course."_

_I stared in awe, my flabbergasted face caused by his finishing statement. So I guess that also means Syaoran's mother knows about me. "Mother," says Syaoran. "Would like to meet with you in person, Sakura. Though I told her about how unreachable you were for the past 8 or so years, she made it clear that as soon as you are available, that I should arrange a meeting for you two."_

"_So she now knows everything about us then?" my face warmed up to the thought of our secret past affair. He nod his head in confirmation. I sighed. How do I put this? I thought carefully with myself for a little moment. "But Syaoran, I'm not in town for very long. In fact, I'm only here on business then I'm heading back."_

"_Oh yes," he says, sitting back in his chair. "You're leading you're father's case. I find that very odd by the way."_

"_So do I. But I have no choice. My career would be on the line if I was to decline it." _

"_Well it's all right. I'm sure mother can wait. She's not that bad Sakura, you shouldn't make excuses just to avoid her." is that an understatement? I thought. So what if I was making excuses. You're mother was a stuck up cow towards me, and especially to Tomoyo, who wasn't wealthy like the rest of us. Poor her, having to be surrounded by powerful pessimists every day of her high school years. Sometimes my heart went out to my best friend. _

"_For you're information, Li," I spat. I have finally regained my composure and was already mentally preparing myself for an argument. "I am not making excuses. If I wish to not see your mother, I would've made it loud and clear. But if she is anything like you are being right now, then tell her any future confrontations with me are bared!" I got up from my seat and with one last glare at my 'date' I left the table. I almost made it to the entrance, but then a strong hand held me back from making another step. I turned around, my gaze landed on the fiery orbs of urban brown. He slowly crushed his chest into mine, placing his arms around my waist in-order to close the gap between us. My heart began to pound at a very rapid and fast motion, my knees almost lost control of themselves and my stomach did not hesitate to flutter joyfully at his every touch._

"_Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear. His smooth lips remained by my face, while his voice sent shivers down my spine for the second time today. _

"_Away from you." I retorted, but made no move to push him away. I stayed rooted on the spot as if my legs were no longer in my command._

"_Really? Well you're not moving," he pointed out rhetorically. Stupid fool! I think I can see that, after all, it is my body betraying me! I mentally screamed. _

_He chuckled in my ear, then began dragging me out the entrance of the restaurant, then out of the hotel all together. A black limo was outside, waiting for us. Syaoran opened the limo door for me to enter. After that he went round the other side to get himself in, so now we were sitting next to each other. The limo ride was quite short and very quiet. Neither one of us said a word to one another. I was anxious to know where he was taking me. _

_We finally reached our destination as the driver slowed down so to carefully enter some extremely large gates. After entering, the driver seemed to drive through a long path, until it stopped at a grand mansion. Great, he had taken me back to his place. O lucky me! My sarcasm has increased since I left Japan. Syaoran willingly stepped out of his car and was instantly at my door opening it for me to get out. I slowly stepped out of the limo, carefully observing my surroundings to make note of anything that was different since the last time I was here. Well they've moved the fountain to the centre of the front lawn, which I thought was way better than where it was before, which was on the corner/side. Hmmm, Mrs Li has taste. _

_Syaoran took my hand as we commenced into the house. _

"_Don't worry, nothing much has changed since you've been gone," he said. He gave me a brief tour around the ground floor, the sitting room, living room, dining room, and finally my favourite place, the kitchen. He was right, nothing much has changed. And now his bedroom. We began walking up the stairs towards the upstairs bedrooms. I was surprised when he took me into the first room on the right, and not the one further down the hall. Which I remember used to be his normal room._

"_That room is for teenage boys," he said, a smirk plastered across his face. I blushed remembering the many times we spent in there making love. I lost my virginity in that room. I thought embarrassingly. "As soon as I became leader, mother had this room redecorated for me. It's better because I have a study and a private bathroom in one place. Almost like my own flat." He snickered at his own joke, but my attention was too focused on the beige coloured wall papers and the sophisticated designs of his bed. From where I was standing, the sheets and pillows looked as comfortable as clouds itself. I remained silent as I walked towards his study, which consisted of a more brown decorated theme colour. The classic sculptures he collected were hung up on the walls along with family paintings of Syaoran and his four sisters. Some were of him and his mother, or him as a child with his father. I understood they were very important to him. I realised that Syaoran didn't follow me into his study room, therefore must still be in his bedroom. I went back to check. My sight caught him taking off his shoes and undoing his tie. He looks so mature since the last time I saw him. I smile, thinking about the teenage boy I fell in love with a few years ago._

"_Is something funny?" his voice brought me right back to Earth. I shook my head abruptly in reply, hoping he didn't realise I was checking him out. He began undoing the buttons of his shirt, and my eyes remained fixed on him. "Like what you see?" he teased. Realisation finally kicked in, causing me to switch my attention to somewhere else, a blush growing on my cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes." he said. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me, holding me and pulling me towards him. His hands moved towards my waist as he engulfed me in a warm kiss that I could not find the powers to resist. _

_Everything was a blur, it all happened too fast. The next thing I knew I was on his bed, naked from head to toe, and Syaoran's body was erect along with his manhood. His eyes searched my own, as if looking for some kind of sign or an emotion. He went on top of me as my back laid flat on the bed. I allowed him to do what he had longed for, what I have missed so much. He was always a sweet lover, and I'll never forgot that. As I allowed him to take his manhood into my wet throbbing clitoris, all thoughts of worry and doubt left my mind. No longer was I mentally troubled about Fujitaka's case or Yukito's unusual character and Touya's annoying behaviour that people proclaim is just him being a caring big brother. Oh please. I laughed at that. _

"_Syaoran…" I moaned. No one has ever managed to make me want loving this bad before in my life. He went deeper into me, and that was when for the third time today, I lost all control. _

_I woke up to the sun shining into me face through the large bedroom window to my front. My body was wrapped in very smooth comfortable sheets. Before I could out myself from the bed, I realised that I wasn't wearing any clothing what so ever. Great, Sakura, what happened to not mixing business with pleasure. I literally slapped my forehead, disappointed with myself. After a while of debating with myself, I finally decided that it was best I get out of my bed to at least look for my clothes. But they were no where in the room. Naked and anxious, I rushed into the study room hoping to find Syaoran, but he was no where to be found. I came back into the room, almost unaware of the bathroom door slowly opening to the side of the room. A brunette headed figure stepped out, his waist was only covered by a green town and another flung over his should, that he used to dry his damp hair._

"_I guess you're finally up," he said mockingly. I turned to face the direction of the voice. Not a good look for me, I thought. I'm completely naked and in Syaoran's bedroom. "Don't worry, you're reputation won't be damaged after last night." _

_I laughed sarcastically towards that. "Where are my clothes." I demanded._

"_I had the maid wash and tumble-dry them for you so they're perfect in the morning. Look at it this way, at least you won't be going home in dirty clothes from last night. But instead, clean clothes from last night," he laughed at his own joke. Wow! This guy is on a role with jokes these days isn't he. The sound of his laughter brought music to my ears, causing me to smile in return._

"_Thanks," I said, so surprised that he was being very thoughtful._

"_Well, breakfast is almost ready. So take a shower, and by the time you're finished, the maid should have you're clothes back from the laundry." he said something along those lines, but I wasn't paying much attention. Instead I was completely aware that Syaoran was willing to change right in front of me. He began taking off his towel, leaving the bottom half of him bare for me to see. He likes doing this to me doesn't he? "Wow! It seems you can't stop staring. Would you like me to join you in the shower, just to keep you company?"_

"_Yes-I mean- no" I quickly replied, though it was very difficult for me. He smirked again. I think he is gets a kick out of teasing me. And with that, I hurried my naked form off his bed and straight into the bedroom. There was already a large towel and robe for me, so I proceeded on taking my shower._

_Syaoran was right about the laundry service in this house. As soon as I had finished my shower, my clothes were waiting in his room for me, and so was he. I think he wanted to see me get dressed. I stood still for a while, my feet rooted to the floor, unwilling to make any moves._

"_What?" he said, towards the stare I had fixed on him. "It's not like I didn't see it all last night." I blushed ten million shades of red._

"_So? It's not polite to watch a lady get dressed."_

"_Fine-fine, I'm out," and with that he was out the door. I lonely got dressed in the bedroom, excited about breakfast. _

_Me feet bounded down the marbled stairs, towards the dining room. I can still remember this house very well. I thought, proud of myself. I entered to find Syaoran in the head seat of the dining table, with his breakfast bowl in front of him, and another was placed by the seat next to his. I walked straight to that seat, guessing it was meant for me._

"_How was your shower?" his attempts at starting a conversation absolutely sucks. But I'll never tell him that._

"_It was all right," I said, grabbing my fork ready to dig into my eggs and bacon._

_Syaoran and I ate in silence, I kept the conversation short so to avoid the topic about the case I was to go into this afternoon. _

_After breakfast was over, I got up out of my seat ready to gather myself for the exit but Syaoran prevented me from this. "Before you leave, Sakura, there is something I need to show you." he said so seriously, a bit too serious actually. What is it now? In fact I was getting tired of Syaoran's mysterious ways, and just wished he'd be normal like how he used to be; cool, upfront and relaxed. Now he just always looks nervous, quiet and confused as if his surroundings could betray him at any point. "Wei," he motioned to the butler present with us during breakfast. He was the one who came in to take our plaits away when we were finished. "Please get the package we received not too long ago." and the obedient servant left to fulfil his master's orders._

_I stayed placed in my seat, and for some unknown reason my palms began to get hot and sweaty. I couldn't help feeling nervous at whatever Syaoran had to show me. _

_Soon after the butler came back with a large rectangular shaped wooden box. "Here you go master Li." he said, placing the box on the dining table. _

"_This arrived at our door yesterday afternoon." he said, opening the box, that only consisted of a samurai sword that was smeared with blood all over its metal glazed knife. I stared, stunned and confused. That's when it hit me, the murder weapon used to kill Fujitaka was a sword. My eyes widened and I was too shocked to mutter a single word… Syaoran can't possibly be the killer, right? _


End file.
